The Essense of Betrayal
by Arruby
Summary: Kiyoko is the cousin of Deidara- whose parents died while he was a child. Kiyoko seeks only to help her troubled, hated cousin- but one day, he disappears, and is charged with murder. What will happen when they meet again, five years later? Non-romance.


_Just a random drabble that I decided to start on… actually, I kinda had a dream about it, and it seemed kinda cool to write… so here it is. :3 And no, this will not be a romance- which is why I made the two cousins. If you want romance, don't go looking at my stories. I don't do that kind of stuff._

* * *

A young boy was sitting on the rooftop.

Looking into the trees… the clouds beyond… tears lined his trail of vision as he looked at his opened hands- on each of which a faint line could be seen.

"Why does no one appreciate my art? A monster, they said I was. A criminal." He stared silently down at his palms again.

"But who needs them? I have my art. I have my love in life. I don't need anyone to tell me what I can and can't do. This is _my _jutsu. I am unique. They're just jealous of my power- after all…" his expression, now carefully neutral, observed the ANBU agents rushing down the cobblestone path.

A thin smile curved his lips as they looked up in alarm at the giant white spider dangling overhead.

"…Art is a BLAST!"

* * *

A child, no more than seven, raced down the street, dodging past numerous villagers, ninja, and salesmen. A bulging paper bag was clenched in one fist, and she kept glancing back over her shoulder nervously- as if expecting an enemy to come bursting out of the next shop at any second.

"Go! This way!" a voice cried, and she dived underneath a spare cart- just in time. Three ANBU headed at top speed down the path. The one in the lead shouted, "I can feel the chakra signal! He should be around the edge of the woods somewhere!

The other two just nodded. The child's eyes visibly widened as all three took some kunai from their belts, holding them readily.

It didn't take her long to figure out what they were up to.

_Deidara… what have you done now?_

* * *

"Deidara!" a voice cried. He scowled, pulling another handful of clay from his pouch- then stopped when he realized who it was calling his name.

His cousin came bounding down the path, eyes widening as she observed the fallen ANBU.

"Deidara… don't tell me that _you _did this…"

"Of course I did. They failed to appreciate my art."

"T-they're not _dead, _are they?" the seven-year-old stared down at the still figures, an expression of horror on her face as she noticed their stillness.

"Of course not. I'm already in too much trouble to get accused of murder." Deidara snorted. "They're not worth it, anyway."

"But-"

"Kiyoko, listen. They're fine- I wouldn't kill my own villagers, no matter how annoying."

Kiyoko gave another uncertain glance at the fallen figures before scrambling up the tree to join him on the rooftop. "Here," she handed him the bag.

Deidara opened it, careful to keep his palms facing downwards. His face hardened as he observed the contents- a mushed-up dango stick and a loaf of bread. "That's all I could sneak out." Kyaro said- somewhat sorrowfully.

_This isn't food fit for a ninja! More like a tramp. I should be back at__** my**__ father's table, eating fresh fruit and…_

He stopped his scowl as he noticed Kiyoko's expression. "Thanks, Kiyoko!" he forced a grin, adjusting the headband on his head and ruffling his cousin's flaming red hair. "This is _way _more then I need!" He forced himself to take a bit out of the dango. "Honestly, you're going to make a great ninja."

Kiyoko obviously wasn't fooled. Instead, she looked even more sad. "Deidara… I've been trying and trying to talk Father out of it, I swear."

"The ban on my jutsu?"

"Yes. But he just won't listen. He never does." Kiyoko shook her head sadly.

"Tell me what else is new," Deidara muttered sarcastically, then stiffened as he saw the ANBU stirring.

"Go and run, Kiyoko. I'll lead them off- no point in getting your perfect record with Father ruined."

Kiyoko stood up. "Deidara, just promise me…"

"What?"

Kiyoko looked into the one blue eye that was showing. The other was covered with that scope Father had given him- after much coaxing from Kiyoko- when he was younger and his jutsu wasn't as powerful… or as hated. The eye had an expression of unimaginable pain, though it was obvious that the owner was trying to hide it.

"Promise me that you'll never leave. I know it's tough, but just… try to preserve. I'm sure we'll find a solution to this problem."

_We… as if. Even __**I **__can't find a solution to all this crap._

But he forced another smile.

So fake, and yet it somehow seemed to reassure his otherwise observant cousin. He felt a pang as those innocent brown eyes instantly filled with relief.

"Thanks, Deidara. I'll see you tonight."

With a nod, she turned and scrambled down the opposite side of the building.

_Enjoy your life, Kiyoko. Because believe me, when you're a ninja, you'll never have that childish innocence again._

Deidara jumped directly ahead of the ANBU, watching Kiyoko race off down the street… back to her father- and his uncle.

He gave them a mocking smile as they staggered upright. "Hey, guys."

* * *

Kisame grinned in his shark-like way as their target came into view. Beside him, Itachi observed the child with unfathomable eyes.

He was racing along at full speed, arms splayed out on either side of him. He gave a glance at his pursuers, then stuck his hand in the beige pouch hanging at his waist.

"Deidara! Your uncle demanded that you come home _immediately_!" The head ANBU shouted, removing a kunai from his belt. "You are not to leave the village!"

Deidara just ignored the two.

"Deidara!"

Again, no response.

"I told you, leader," the one to the left sneered. "He's a danger to Iwagakure. His father should have just killed him, and that damn jutsu as well."

Then, the boy stopped.

He turned to face his pursuers.

"How _dare _you…" he said quietly, hands forming into quick signs. Instantly, several huge, man-sized spiders crawled into view, surrounding the agents. They let out cries as miniature versions dug up from the ground, completely covering them.

Deidara's face suddenly took on an eager, sadistic look.

"…insult my art."

The screams of the ANBU could be heard miles away.

* * *

Kiyoko slammed the door shut behind her, breathing heavily. On her way home, she'd seen her father heading to the store- and after he'd bought what they'd needed, he would return home to see that Deidara was safely locked up and Kiyoko in her room.

She heard the door open and shut downstairs, and struggled to control her breathing. She heard a muffled curse as- she presumed- her father checked for chakra traces and found only his daughter's.

"KIYOKO!" he shouted. Kiyoko could picture his face beginning to harden, bright green eyes flashing beneath the Iwa headband that marked him as a ninja- and a jounin.

"Yes, Father?" Kiyoko called from her room.

She heard stomping as he walked up the stairs and threw open the door.

"Where is your cousin? You weren't helping him again, were you?"

"Of course not." Kiyoko said, as sweetly as she could muster. "Why, Father, I haven't done _that _in months!"

"That's not what I heard from the local ANBU today." He muttered. "Another explosion, and Deidara's on the run. Again. I've had to send countless ninja after him, and it's beginning to grind on my nerves."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Father." Kiyoko avoided his accusing glare.

"You helped him."

"Why do you have to be so mean to him? What has he done wrong?"

"Kiyoko, you'll understand someday."

"I want to know now."

"Kiyoko… your cousin is dangerous."

"No, he isn't. Father, I know he's good. You just need to give him a chance to prove himself to you. He looks up to you… I know it."

"He is a _danger _to this village. Kiyoko, his jutsu is unusual. And he refuses to contain it."

"So? He likes his jutsu! That doesn't mean that he'll turn into… I don't know, some mass murderer or villain or something. I think you're wrong about him."

"Kiyoko, you'll be better off with some truly loyal friends."

"Deidara's completely loyal to the village! You all just hate him because of his jutsu!" Kiyoko shouted.

"Kiyoko, I won't stand for this. Where is he?" her father gave her a piercing glare- the reason he was so respected- and feared- throughout all of Iwagakure.

"I don't know." Kiyoko looked down at her feet, finally subdued. "He ran away. ANBU were chasing him."

"Well, I need to-"

"Kazuhiro-san!" a masked figure burst into the room, breathing heavily. Welts were spread all over his body, his hair was singed, and a look of terror was etched upon his face.

"What is it, Fumio-san?" Kazuhiro's face grew instantly alert. "Kiyoko, go downstairs. This is not for you to hear."

"Yes, Father." Kiyoko bowed, then did what she was told- pausing to sneak back up.

"Kazuhiro-san… it's your nephew..."

"What is it?" Kazuhiro's voice was instantly alert.

"W-we were trying to bring him back, as you instructed." Fumio's voice shook a little. "We chased him into the woods. One of my t-teammates made a rash comment. He turned and attacked."

"And then what happened?"

"I don't quite know- it must've gotten out of control. One minute, clay spiders were enveloping Kuro-san- the one who made the comment- and the next… Kuro-san was gone. Makoto, too. Both were dead. And Deidara was gone."

"I want a village watch." Kazuhiro said, voice seething with anger. "If Deidara is seen, he must be taken- dead or alive. He is now classified as a murderer, and a dangerous one at that."

"Yes, Kazuhiro-san."

Kiyoko heard footsteps coming, but she was frozen into place, knees shaking.

_He killed… he killed his fellow villagers…_

_And he's not going to come back._

"Kiyoko," a voice was saying. "I'm sorry. That was not for you to hear- but you were not harmed. You'll be fine."

_He thinks I'm afraid… _

_I'm not._

_Or maybe I am… I've never had this feeling… this feeling…_

…_Of betrayal._

* * *

_This is just an attempt at a serious fanfiction. Deidara's personality may seem different, but that's because he's younger. He also doesn't have those odd "yeah"s and "hm"s, either. But again, that's because he's not like that... yet._

_Review and tell me what you think. ;D_


End file.
